


cradle me

by basl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basl/pseuds/basl
Summary: It's been a long time since Dan has felt this bad; not even when he lost his voice a year ago he felt so shit. His head is pounding from all the sneezing and his eyes hurt from looking at the computer for so long. The video is edited now, so at least he doesn't feel completely useless, but his body aches at just the thought of bending down to put the dirty laundry in the machine.or Dan is alittlesick.





	cradle me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/gifts).



> Hello Alexis! You asked for a fluffy sickfic and hopefully, I met your expectations. I really like how this turned out and I hope you do too. Have a very happy Holiday!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta for being very nice and encouraging and helping me a lot with my bad punctuation. Hugs to you, quercussp!

Sharp.

The pain is sharp when he swallows, his nose is stuffed and it makes a horrible noise when he inhales.

Great. Being sick is just what he needs today.

Dan turns around on the bed, eyes closed still, he pats the space beside him and finds it empty. Phil is already up. Dan lets out a groan, maybe if he goes back to sleep he’ll wake up with no sore throat and a Phil by his side.

There’s a muffled noise coming from outside, Phil must have the telly on. He has already started his day and Dan should do the same, some mucus and pain can’t stop him. He groans some more and gets out of bed groggily; his legs hurt and he desperately needs to blow his nose.

He goes to the bathroom, but there are no tissues. They usually keep a box on the counter, but there isn’t any on sight. Dan clenches his teeth and resigns himself to blow his nose with toilet paper.

This is already an amazing day.

\---

Phil is cooking and looking happy, a Bake Off rerun is playing on the lounge, he has a spatula in one hand and he is even wearing one of Dan’s shirts. Can he not right now? Dan is too grumpy for his cuteness.

“Good morning, you,” Phil says with a big smile, he is clearly in a good mood.

“Morning,” Dan croaks out.

Phil frowns immediately. “You sound funny. Are you sick, baby?” His demeanor changes completely as he steps closer to Dan, he looks worried now. Phil lifts his hand to Dan’s forehead, lets it slide to his cheek and then his shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Dan assures him, “just a stuffed nose, it’ll go away.”

He doesn’t look convinced at all. “Do you want some drugs? I’m sure we have something for…”

“I’m fine,” Dan cuts him off, “drugs can’t cure a cold.”

“I guess so, but if you take them you might feel a little better,” Phil argues back.

“They’ll make me sleepy, and you know I have things to do today.” Dan is supposed to edit a gaming video and clean around as Phil is out with Martyn checking merch stuff.

“I can stay and help you,” he offers. Dan doesn’t feel like having so much attention on himself right now, he can meet his responsibilities, it’s not like he is dying.

“No, you can’t cancel to your brother, again. And I’m fine, really,” he gives Phil a smile and hopes it’s convincing enough.

Phil still looks dubious as he nods and steps away from Dan. He sighs, defeated, and nods again, probably accepting that Dan is like this sometimes, an obstinate man.

“I got inspired and made some French Toast.” 

Just like that, everything is okay again.

\---

Not everything though. The pain on his throat only gets worse as the day passes. Phil is getting ready in the bedroom and Dan is trying to have some work done but his nose keeps running, the toilet paper is a little scratchy and now he is sneezing every five minutes. He still doesn’t want the drugs so he just puts up with it.

Phil gets into the room after a while, he is ready to leave. He looks at Dan contemplatively.

“Let me stay? Martyn will understand,” he tries again.

“Stop being such a dad. It’s just a cold,” Dan gives him a pointed look before turning back around.

“Your nose is very red. Why are you using toilet paper to blow it?”

Dan sighs. “There were no tissues on the bathroom.”

“I could have gone grab some at the store, you should have told me,” Phil reprimands him.

Dan turns completely on his chair so he is facing Phil when he speaks.

“You have more important things to do than watch me sneeze for hours.”

“Nothing’s more important than you,” Dan actually softens at Phil’s sincerity.

“I love you, but you worrying over me won’t help right now. I’ll call you if I feel too bad, what about that?”

“Fine,” Phil gives up, “but promise me you actually will.”

“I promise. Now let me finish my work, please.” Dan turns once again to the computer.

Phil walks to him and drops a kiss on top of Dan’s head before leaving, he feels a tiny bit better. 

\---

It's been a long time since Dan has felt this bad; not even when he lost his voice a year ago he felt so shit. His head is pounding from all the sneezing and his eyes hurt from looking at the computer for so long. The video is edited now, so at least he doesn't feel completely useless, but his body aches at just the thought of bending down to put the dirty laundry in the machine.

When Dan was younger, he used to spend a good chunk of the day by himself. Even when he was sick, his mum would let him have some pills and maybe even food if she had some time to spare, but she couldn't really exist around him, bending to every little need he had. So he learned to watch himself and just go on with his day, things like a cold weren't reason enough to stop him.

Phil thinks differently though, he likes to have someone looking after him and coddling him. Dan never minds to be that person, but it comes a little harder to accept the same treatment for himself.

Dan remembers how when he got sick in Manchester for the first time, he casually told Phil over the phone and he immediately demanded Dan’s presence in his apartment. Phil showered him in so much attention that it was almost overwhelming.

There are times when Dan feels more willing to let go of all his responsibilities and let Phil take care of him than others. This time, it seems like he needs to put a fight against his own body first.

That's why he stands up from his chair and goes to load the washing machine.

\---

Phil is back quicker than Dan was expecting, he hears him opening the door and climbing up the stairs. Dan waits for Phil where he is lying on the couch, with his knees drawn to his chest because he is freezing, but also feels physically incapable of moving to get a blanket.

“Dan?” Suddenly, Phil is kneeling in front of Dan. When did he close his eyes?

Phil’s ever so gentle hand poses on his forehead for the second time today, it’s cold against his skin and Dan can’t decide if he wants to flinch away or ask Phil to hold it there a little longer.

“You’re burning, you know?” Phil sighs. Dan can’t tell if he is mad or just tired, “we made a deal before I left,” well, mad then.

“Don’t be cross,” Dan hears himself pleading.

“I’m not,” Phil says that, but Dan is a master of reading him, even when he feels this poorly, so he knows Phil is not very happy with him right now. “I should have stayed here with you,” Phil leans down and puts his lips against Dan’s forehead. “And you should have taken the stupid pills.” Phil’s lips tickle a little when he speaks, Dan can’t help it but smile.

He reaches up blindly and pats Phil’s head. “Sorry, babe.”

Phil pulls away from their weird embrace and looks at Dan directly in the eye. “You are gonna take them now, okay?”

“Will you forgive me if I do?” Dan pouts.

“I guess,” Phil says, sighing theatrically.

“If you don’t forgive me I’m never gonna get better.”

“Nice to know you are good enough to manipulate me,” Dan looks up at Phil and sticks his tongue out.

“You just want me to die so you can run away with Chris Hemsworth.”

“Oh no,” Phil deadpans, “you discovered our plan. I’m sorry Dan, this was good while it lasted but Chris Hemsworth will take his meds when I tell him to, so…” he shrugs and pats Dan’s head.

“You little shit,” Dan frowns halfheartedly, “Can you go get the damn pills and stop bugging me?”

Phil lets out a laugh and walks away. Seeing him makes Dan feel better. Now that his stubbornness is taking a toll on him he is ready to accept his boyfriend’s full attention. 

“My head hurts,” he whines when Phil comes back.

“It’s probably for blowing your nose too much. Speaking of that, I bought you eucalyptus scented tissues at the drugstore.”

Dan puts a hand over his heart, “so you still love me after all?”

“Do I have any other option?”

“No, sorry. The options are love Dan or love Dan more.”

“Why are you so composed? You have a fever and a headache and a snotty nose.”

“I dunno,” Dan says, he feels like shit but not completely smashed. “I’m seeing a little blurry too.”

“It’s the freakin’ fever,” Phil sounds concerned again, “please take the ibuprofen, Dan.”

“Help me sit up?” Phil sets everything aside and reaches down to grip Dan’s shoulder.

Everything spins and he has to close his eyes for a second.

“Are you okay?” The couch sinks beside Dan and Phil’s hand is on his thigh immediately.  
“Yeah, I am,” Dan opens his eyes and smiles, he might look crazy because Phil gives him a weird look. “Pass me the pills?”

Phil retrieves them from the table and hands one to Dan wordlessly. He swallows the pill but not without difficulty. Phil rubs his back affectionately and waits for him to finish chugging down the water. Dan didn’t even realize he was this thirsty. A drivel of water traces a path down his chin, Phil cleans it with his hand.

“Don’t choke please.” Phil’s voice has gone small.

“If I do you would be a step closer to Chris.” Dan tries to lighten the mood.

“I’m worried, Dan. A fever is bad news, maybe we should go to the A&E?”

“I think I’m fine. Let the ibuprofen do its thing, also I should try to sleep for a while. I will be better when I wake up.” 

Phil is still looking at him like he just lost his head. Dan just wants to sleep, hopefully, until tomorrow.

Dan stands up from the couch slowly, he could fucking faint if he does too fast and that would only make Phil more worried. His wobbly legs take him through the apartment, Phil following close. Dan feels drunk, he needs a blanket and a soft surface where to take a nap and maybe even some cuddles, Phil’s not going to deny him anything right now, or ever, really. 

Dan pulls his pajama bottoms down on his way to bed and lays himself down gently. The sheets are cold and they give him a little of relief. Phil is standing in the middle of the room, looking at him carefully. Dan makes grabby hands at him.

“I feel like shit, can you lay with me for a while?”

Phil doesn’t move, he just crosses his arms, “you said you felt fine like three minutes ago.”

“No, I said I will feel fine tomorrow, now I feel like I was run over by a bus and I need kisses and cuddles and maybe a tissue.”

Phil sighs for the hundredth time on the hour and walks out of the bedroom. He comes back a moment later holding an unopened box of tissues and hands it to Dan.

“You can blow your own nose, I’m not in the mood for doing it for you.” He is frowning but there is a hint of amusement back on his voice so Dan feels free to continue the banter.

“That implies that there are days you would be willing to blow my nose for me,” he says as he opens the box, takes a tissue out and brings it to his nose. It is so soft compared to the toilet paper and the eucalyptus scent helps a little to open his nostrils.

“Yeah, the days I'm not mad.”

“You said you weren’t mad!” Dan looks at him as reproachfully as possible when he has a Kleenex attached to his face.

“Look, I just don’t want it to be the pneumonia incident all over again.”

“I don’t have pneumonia, please just come here and hug me,” he says as he throws the tissue on the bedside table.

Dan is starting to feel sleepy now that he is laying down on the bed, he is too tired for fighting and every time he talks it's like his skull is being punched. Phil is still not moving so he pouts on a last attempt to crush his resistance.

It works, Phil unbuckles his belt and pulls down his jeans. He throws a blanket over Dan before getting on the bed next to him. Phil’s snakes one arm around Dan’s waist, pulling him closer, Dan rests his head on his shoulder and closes his eyes.

“If the fever is not gone when you wake up, we are going to the hospital.”

“Fine, dad.”

\---

Dan’s eyes open suddenly, he is completely disoriented and everything is dark. He gasps for air as his nose is stuffed to a suffocating extent. A wave of nausea washes over him and makes everything worse. He stands up as quickly as he can and goes to the bathroom.

Dan falls on his knees in front of the toilet. He coughs and gapes but nothing comes out of his mouth. His nose is running though and there is snot pouring downs his face, it’s disgusting. He spits and coughs and spits again. He doesn’t even hear Phil yanking the bathroom’s door open, his hand is on Dan’s back the second he is in.  
“Are you okay?” He asks, alarmed.

Dan tries to answer but it only sends him into another coughing fit, so he nods yes. He stays crouched over the toilet until his breathing normalizes, Phil’s hand never leaves his back.

“What the fuck happened?”

Dan’s voice is hoarse when he speaks, “almost choked on my own mucus while I was sleeping.”

“Fucking hell,” Phil’s voice is not harsh at all, he sounds worried and even a little scared. Dan knows where Phil mind has gone, him dying on his sleep or something along those lines, he is probably feeling guilty for leaving Dan alone.

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it and help me stand up.”

Phil puts one hand under Dan’s arm and pulls him from the floor. They walk together to the sink, so Dan can wash his face. He feels like shit, but at least he doesn’t have a fever anymore.

“Can I lay on your lap for a while?”

Phil nods and they make their way to the bed, the only light in the room is coming from the bathroom’s open door, he sits with his back against the headboard. Dan lays on the bed next to Phil and then brings his head to Phil’s lap and his soft hands start caressing Dan’s hair. 

After a couple of minutes, Phil breaks the silence, “what hurts?” he asks, his voice full of care and love.

“Throat, mainly.”

“What about this big head of yours?” Phil leans down and kisses Dan’s forehead.

“Only a little,” Dan looks up at Phil, there are shadows dancing on his face and a small smile adorning his lips.

“I missed you today,” any other day Dan would tease him for being cheesy, but today he just smiles. “Did you have anything for lunch?”

Dan shakes his head against Phil's leg, making him squirm a little when Dan’s hair brush his bare leg. “Wasn’t hungry.”

“You should have eaten something anyways. I saw you edited the whole video.”

“Right, I did that. How is it?”

“Good, you look hot.”

Dan burrows his head on Phil’s stomach, “shut up”, he mumbles. He lifts the sweater Phil is wearing and puts the fabric over his head, then he gives a little nibble to Phil’s tummy.

“I stress cooked you some chicken-less chicken soup,” Phil says casually.

“What does that mean?”

“It’s just veggies.”

Dan pulls his head out of Phil’s clothes, “why would you punish me like that?” He gives Phil a hurt look for good measure.

“Don’t be an ungrateful boy and go eat your soup.”

“Ain’t you gonna spoon feed it to me on bed? What kind of boyfriend are you?” Dan questions him dramatically.

Phil laughs, his tongue pops up between his teeth, Dan’s brain short circuits. He hides under Phil’s sweater again “I love you,” he kisses warm skin, Phil’s hand rubs his back.

“What time is it?” Dan asks after a while.

“Like eight maybe.”

“Ugh, you let me sleep for too long.”

“You needed it, just as much as you need to eat right now.”

“Ugh,” Dan repeats, “just because you already cooked the damn soup.”

“You want me to bring a bowl here for you?”  
“Nah,” he rubs his nose against Phil’s belly, “let’s go eat to the lounge.”

\---

Phil’s veggie soup is great, but Dan can’t fight his nature so he whines about it till he reaches the bottom of his bowl. Phil just laughs and shakes his head, Dan feels so much better just from being here next to Phil, letting him show Dan how much he cares. It’s lovely.

Dan's feet rest on Phil’s lap, a random movie plays on the TV, Dan feels so much better at this moment he wishes he could freeze time or at least take a picture. Dan would never stop being amazed at how much Phil knows what he needs, when Dan is being stubborn he gives him the space to realize that there is nothing wrong with letting his guard down and just accepting that Phil only wants to help him and to see him alright again. And after all, Dan is a hopeless romantic and he can’t help himself but feel crazily in love with the man that’s sitting beside him, the man that cares for him deeply, that rushes around the city to get home to him sooner, the man that cooks him dinner and rubs his feet and loves him just as intensely as Dan loves him.

Dan leans to Phil and kisses his cheek, Phil turns to look at him on the eye making that squishy face he does because he is cute and he is not afraid of showing it, and Dan knows that Phil understands just how grateful he is for having him at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, you can find me at babethepig on Tumblr.
> 
> You can reblog this fic [here](http://babethepig.tumblr.com/post/181463164375/cradle-me)


End file.
